reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
French Court
French Court 'is royal court of France, it is the location in which ''Reign is primarily set. Situated in France, it is the castle in which the French Royal Family live and some of the countries nobles and wealthy are chosen to live. Residents Current *Catherine de' Medici *Francis *Mary Stuart *Sebastian *Greer *Kenna *Lola *Charles *Leith *Diane de Poitiers *Madeleine *Charles *Henry III Former *Elisabeth (moved to Spain) *Aylee (deceased) *Charlotte (moved to Scotland) *Olivia D'Amencourt (moved to Trinidad) *Penelope (went to seek training to become part of the Flying Squad) *Henry II (deceased) *Francis III (deceased) *Nostradamus *Clarissa }} Inner Locations |-|Throne Room= '''The throne room is the room in which we see the most of at French Court and it seems to be at the center of court life. Mosdt celebrations held by the French royals take part in the thrones room including Francis and Mary's Wedding, Michaelmas Banquet, First Light Banquet and others. The room is the locations for the throne of both the King and Queen of France. At the beginning of the series the thrones were held by Henry II and Catherine de' Medici. However following Henry's death the thrones would now rightfully belong to Francis and Mary Stuart. |-|Study= The Study is a room in the castle used for paperwork and reading. It is also a room in which various plots are devised. For example when Henry II was using it to plan an invasion in Calais with the help of Francis. Also when Mary, Francis and Catherine later used it to plot the death of the king since he had gone mad. It was also used by Mary for a secret meeting with Lord McKenzie, where she rose as Queen of Scotland. |-|Dungeon= The Dungeon is were all the prisoners or those whom are awaiting execution or trial are kept. Who are from in or the surrounding villages of the castle. People such as Sebastian, Colin, Nostradamus and Isobel have all been kept in the dungeon at one point or another. |-|Stables= The Stables are were the horses owned by residents or visitors of French Court are kept. We often see them before someone leaves on horseback to another location. |-|Tunnels= The Passages are a series of secret tunnels connecting different parts of French Court together and outside. They were mostly used by Clarissa whom lived there for most of her life. She used them to get around the castle and help Mary. They were intended to be used by Mary, Catherine, and Mary's ladies to escape the castle when it was under siege. |-|Yard= The Yard is the outdoor are of court in which alot or residents hang out at since there is not actual court yard, its more of a front yard. It is also the place were alot of outdoor celebrations are held such as the Boating Party and the Harvest Festival. It is also right on the outskirts of the Blood Wood. |-|Ballroom= The Ballroom is a set that was built after season one and before the second season. Its where most of the indoor events and celebrations are now held. Instead of inside the throne room. Sebastian also referred to the room as a gallery in The Plague. Meaning it also serves as a place where people gather. |-|Cellar= 'The Wine Cellar is were the wine for those from French Court is kept. It is kept there for either storage or to age the wine. Alot of secret plotting takes place in the wine cellar. Like when Sebastian, Henry II and Mary Stuart were plotting to have Bash be the next king of France instead of Francis. Also when Bash and Mary were hiding Isobel Derant's baby so Catherine wouldn't find out. |-|Tower= The tower is were those of higher position, particularly the royal family are locked up when they commit a crime. Catherine was locked up in the tower when she was being tried for adultry. Mary was also locked in the tower by Francis. She was however locked up for no crime but at the command of Francis who didn't want her to leave court. |-|Chambers= Queen_Catherine's_room1.png|Catherine's Chambers Normal reign113-1430.jpg|Mary's Chambers Normal reign113-1316.jpg|Henry's Chambers Normal reign113-1508.jpg|Bash's Chambers Normal reign116-0033.jpg|Nostradamus' Chambers Normal reign120-1018.jpg|Lola's Chambers Francis Chambers1.jpg|Francis' Chambers Diane.png|Diane's Chambers Events *Philip and Elisabeth's Wedding *Charles and Madeleine's Engagement Celebration *Boating Party *Archery Tournament *Michaelmas Banquet *Harvest Festival *Frost Fair *Francis and Mary's Wedding *First Light Banquet *Bean Queen *Sebastian and Kenna's Wedding *Party For Scots *Lola and Lord Julien's Wedding *The Joust *Mary and Francis' Coronation *Jean-Philippe's Christening *Greer and Lord Castleroy's Wedding Gallery Palace.PNG fran.PNG tunnels.PNG at night.PNG rn3085.jpg castle 4.PNG Fench Court 1.jpg Ashford Castle4.jpg Ashford Castle.png Trivia *In reality French Court in the show is actually Ashford Castle in Ireland. Category:Location Category:French Category:Residents Category:Season One